Breakout
by Spacebabie
Summary: Thailog, a prisoner from Rikers and Jon Canmore have broken out of their prisons. What do they all want? Revenge.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

Don't take this tale too seriously folks. Remember its all in good fun.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

Quick note for those who haven't read any of my stories before: I post my Gargoyles stories at GFW fanfic archive and at my own site. This is not the first story in my saga but rather the seventh. The previous six can't be posted here due to their "Adult" content. Let me explain the premise of my saga. Castaway and the Quarrymen have been arrested. There are still a few members free and Demona wanted to hunt them down, but she need help. Using some stolen Steel Clan robots and a mutagen she turned Matt Bluestone and four others into Weregoyles (creatures that are human by day gargoyle by night). Matt and Demona fell in love, became mates, have a son named Charlemang and because of Matt's mother got married. Shortly after her son hatched Demona was captured by Thailog and his human servant, Jeremy Houston, and was tortured. If you have any questions or interested in the previous stories please e-mail me.

Breakout

Elisa sighed as she looked at the pile of paperwork she had to go through. The workload was doubled since her partner was still on his honeymoon. His honeymoon with Demona. No matter how many times she hears about them or sees them she still can't believe they are an item, but the look of devotion that is in their eyes proves to her that they are. It's the same look she shares with Goliath.

Demona is different now, even thought she would rather kill a human than help one, but she has given up on mass genocide. Must be Charlie. The little cherub has worked wonders on his mother. That shouldn't have surprised her too much. Xanatos changed after Alex was born. Children really are a blessing.

She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. Morgan was looking down on her when she opened her eyes. Instead of his usual, casual, cheerful self his expression was somber.

"Hi Morgan," She greeted. "You going to free me from this stack of dead trees?"

"Not really detective," Morgan said in a serious tone. "I have some bad news. Jeremy Houston has escaped from Rikers."

"How?"

"Damnedest thing. It was by a jet, like the one the Pack used to escape and well there was a robot." He placed two photos taken from a video cam. Despite the distortion Elisa did make out three forms. One was of Houston, the other of a woman she didn't recognize and the third a robot that could have been one of the Steel clan, but it wasn't.

____________________________________________________________________________

The bowls of soup were steaming with a rich tomato aroma as Maggie Reed sprinkled parsley flakes on top. She gave each bowl a stir before setting them on their trays.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked the young man standing before her. Like the other citizens of the Labyrinth his clothes were tattered and dirty. The brim of his baseball cap cast a shadow over his face.

"No problem," he said and held out his arms. The female mutate carefully placed each tray in his arms. ____________________________________________________________________________

The cougar mutate stared at a section of the newspaper while clutching a pen.

"Hey Thailog you wouldn't know what an eleven letter word starting with J is would ya?" He asked. " A monster from a Lewis Caroll poem?"

"Jabberwocky," The deep voice from the cell next to his said. "Now are you going to answer any of the questions by yourself?"

"Hey I'm wounded. I know a lot of things, except art and books and crap like that."

"I know books," Brentwood said. It was his turn to guard the prisoners that night. "I like to read." Thailog gave a soft growl before turning over on his bed, exposing his back to Fang.

"Brentwood would you like to hear a joke?" Fang asked. The blue gargoyle's eyes widened and his ears picked up. "How many clones does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" The mutate was answered by a piece of stone skin being flung out of Thailog's cage nearly striking the other clone.

"Man you are one touchy gargoyle so you got the crap beat out of you by the guy that's boinking your ex."

"That dick," Thailog complained.

"Dick. By that do you mean detective or what's hanging between my legs." Another handful of shed skin was throne out.

"Hey you could have hit me," The human carrying the trays said. Brentwood stood as tall as he could and crossed his arms. "I come in peace in order to deliver food."

"All right fried chicken," Fang grinned. "and Maggie's tomato soup." The human, under the watchful eyes of Brentwood, used a key to enter Fang's cell and deposit a tray. The mutate pounced on the food the second the human had relocked the door.

Thailog just stared at him as his food was set down. The human kept his back to Brentwood as he made a slight adjustment. Thailog waited until the young man had left the area before he approached his tray. Wrapped up in a napkin was the key to his cell.

"I'm sorry Fang," He apologized. "How's the rest of that joke go?"

"Can't talk. Eating." The former human responded.

"Brentwood would like to hear it."

"What the hell? Okay Brentwood how many clones does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" While the other clone was distracted Thailog used the key to unlock the door. Quietly he snuck up behind Brentwood and brought his fist down the back of his head.

"Are we going to take him?" Fang asked as Thailog freed him.

"No he is too independent now."

The two of them ran through the underground halls catching up to the man who provided them with the key. As he ran along with them he tore off the ragged clothing.

"Hey Thailog do you know this guy?" Fang asked.

"Houston is my servant," The black gargoyle replied.

"Try not to talk," Houston said. "I'm not packing heat. Now follow me."

"I thought he was _your_ servant," Fang said.

"He is, he just knows the way."

The three of them had nearly cleared the labyrinth and were about to enter the underground tunnels when Claw and Burbank crossed their paths, and by the expressions of their faces by accident. 

Thailog tackled Burbank and Fang zapped Claw before the silent mutate could put up his defenses. Jeremy paused between the two groups seeing if he could offer any assistance. Seeing how Goliath's clone and Fang didn't need any help. He kept watch for any of their enemies to show up.

____________________________________________________________________________

Just one more turn and then they would be in the tunnel that would lead them outside. The crackling sound of electricity caused them to turn around. Talon, Malibu, and Hollywood were right behind them.

"Aw shit," Fang said. He would be able to take out Talon, and Thailog would take care of Hollywood but scrawny little Jeremy wouldn't be able to handle Malibu.

"Keep going!" A strange voice that only Houston recognized shouted. "I'll hold them back." Riding in on rocket thrusters that was built into his back a robotic gargoyle jetted past them. Thailog and Houston ran ahead of Fang who kept turning around to fire of his electric bolts at Talon and the clones. The robot brought up the rear lashing his metal whips at his enemy.

Thailog and Jeremy could clearly see the open rear hatch of the jet as it hovered several yards off the ground.The black gargoyle picked up the human before spreading his wings and leaping towards the shuttle. They were joined a few seconds later by Fang and the robot.

"So who's the robot?" Fang asked.

"This is Coldsteel," Houston said. "He is no mere robot on the account he has the soul of a gargoyle inside."

"Hey ghost in the machine."

"Who is flying this craft?" Thailog asked.

"I am," A female voice replied. The four of them made their way to the cockpit to see woman about Houston's age with hair dyed light blue behind the wheel. Fang grinned and strode up to her.

"So what's your name baby?" She struck out her right arm and grabbed a handful of his chest fur and pulled.

"My name isn't 'Baby' Furball it's Felicia." She let go.

"No chick is going to-"

"Shut up Furball," Thailog commanded.

____________________________________________________________________________

TRILOGY4: So the guy ignored what I said and put his hand down my pants.

RAYNE: Oh no what did you do?

TRILOGY4: While he was distracted with whats below my belt I punched him right in the nose. Then I left his apartment.

VITABOMB: Ha!

CYBERLEX: Good for you.

RAYNE: You go girl

SLEDGIK: Did he come after you?

TRILOGY4: Naw he learned his lesson.

Lexington smiled as he read Trilogy4's response. He was in the chatroom for a new RPG that combines both magic and sci-fi. They don't just talk about the game but about life. Some of the others like Hudson don't understand his hobby, but he did try to explain that this is like a Cyber clan.

REDFISH: Hey guys.

VITABOMB: Hey Fish

RAYNE: Hi Redfish

CYBERLEX: Hi

REDFISH: What's up?

SLEDGIK: Trilogy broke up with her boyfriend.

REDFISH: Oh man sorry Tril

TRILOGY4: I taught him a lesson.

"Lexington your needed," Brooklyn ran into the computer room. "Houston escaped and he busted out Fang and Thailog."

"How?" Lex asked.

"From what Elisa told us a woman and Coldsteel." Brooklyn nearly shuddered when he mentioned the souled robot's name.

"Just a sec."

CYBERLEX: I have to go guys family emergency.

RAYNE: Take care Lex

VITABOMB: Hope every thing will be okay man.

Lex backed out of the computer and turned it off.

_________________________________________________________________________

Delilah stared at the glass chamber longingly with her fingers pressed against the glass. She didn't notice the scientist until he was right behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow evening dear," Sevarius said. "Your project will be ready by then."

"Will Uncle Derek be mad at me?" The hybrid asked.

"He won't be too upset. Now run along now." She was about to leave but paused and stared at him. "My my I'm getting forgetful now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red lollipop. "Here's your treat." Delilah graciously accepted it.

"Thank you Anton papa." She left the lab.

Sevarius covered the tube with tarp before he returned to his paper work. He hadn't noticed how much time had passed until he heard a familiar voice address him.

"Well if the prodigal son has returned," Sevarius smiled as he stood up.

"Cut the dramatics," Thailog said. "I need some supplies."

"Like what?"

_________________________________________________________________________

Nurse Carol made her way down the halls of Elumore Asylum. She hated having the night shift. She didn't want to deal with patients who refused to go to bed. Carol heard the sound of voices coming from Malone's room. The old nut still has the TV on. She grabbed the doorknob ready to reprimand him when she felt the snub of a gun at the back of her head. Or what could be a gun. The nurse didn't want to take any chances.

"Take me to the room of Jon Canmore," The voice behind her instructed. Carol didn't say anything. Carol just walked, leading the man, she was sure it was a man, behind her to the room of the last Hunter. The one who changed his name and founded the Quarrymen.

"This is his room," She said licking her dry lips.

"On your knees." The nurse did as she was told. "Now the key." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key that unlocked all the patients rooms.

Jeremy Houston kept the weapon pointed at the back of her head as he unlocked the door. Canmore was in bed trying to sleep. Houston flipped on the switch.

"I thought it be lights out," The Blond Hunter sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You got an early release Jon," Houston said. "Now lets go."

"Why should I trust you?"

"How would you like to get even with the demon that killed your father?"

"More than evea."

"Good," He tossed a cup shaped paper mask to Jon. "Put this on my friend is-" He paused as clouds of smoke filled the floor. "Now put it on." He grabbed the mask that hung from his neck and placed it over his nose and mouth. Canmore put his on and jumped out of bed. "Lets go."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey how are you holding up?" Brooklyn asked as he and Marle searched through the city.

"I'm fine," She replied. "Are you sure were going to find these guys. I mean this is a big city and we did go through a lot of trouble to find Thailog before."

"We mainly have to find their jet."

"Who are these other guys?

"Fang's a mutate gone bad. We don't know who the mystery woman is and Coldsteel is a robot that is a little more advanced than a typical steel clan member."

"How advanced?"

"Well he has a soul." The red gargoyle gritted his teeth when he said the world soul.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?"

"No it's-"

"Yes it is. Let's glide to that building and take a breather." Her butterfly like wings drooped as she descended. Brooklyn followed, landing next to her on the window ledge. "So spill." He relaxed his shoulders as he sighed.

"A few years ago Xanatos and Demona created Coldstone from the remains of three gargoyles found around Wyvern and robotics. They brought him to life using both magic and science."

"Coldstone is a cyborg?"

"Yeah but he carried three souls inside him. Two of them were him and his mate and the third was in love with the female. He and Coldstone, well the gargoyle Coldstone most resembles have been fighting each other for while. Xanatos constructed two robots one resembled the other male and the other robot Coldstone's mate. Puck was teaching soul transference to Alex and when he had to show the kid how it was done first. He disguised both of them as Goliath and Hudson and placed their souls inside our bodies."

"Our? I'm guessing you were one of them but who were the other two?"

"Broadway got Coldstone and Angela his mate."

"No wonder they're mates. When we first met you guys I was surprised she didn't go for a stud like you." He had to smile when she said that. "but wait that means that the other guy was inside you."

"Yeah I could hear him and see how he used my body for his needs until Alex placed him the robot known as Coldsteel."

"Alex could do that? but he is real little now he must have been no older than Charlie when he did it."

"He was inside Lexington's body. He couldn't talk on his own so he used Lex's mouth."

"That's why they are so close."

"Yeah," He smiled again as he stared into her amber eyes. She was a babe. That was for certain with her slender figure and lovely wings. Her eyes were even bigger than Angela's as she looked at him under her three pronged browridge. "So you thought I was a stud?" He was answered by the sound of an alarm going off.

"It's the bank across the street," Marle said. "Let's go." He didn't have to be told twice.

Three men dressed in black hurried out of the side entrance carrying large bags of cash. They were about to enter their car except someone was sitting on top of it. Make that something.

"Going my way boys?" The ice blue gargoyle asked. Two of the crooks slowly backed away but the third pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "Now you don't have to do that. I don't bite. I don't even eat meat."

"Sure," The crook's hand was shaking slightly. "You just have those fangs for decoration right?"

"No I used to be human like you but," She covered her face as she started to sob. The criminal started to lower his gun. He wondered if she was telling the truth.

"You were human?" The sound of a body being throne against a wall caused him to turn around. Brooklyn had just dispatched his associates. "Lying bitch!" He raised his gun and aimed it at Brooklyn's head.

"No!" Marle shrieked and pounced on him. The impact of her body against his caused his aim to be off. The bullet shot through Brooklyn's wing. The beaked gargoyle cried in pain as blood began to drip from the newly made hole. Marle dropped the unconscious criminal and ran to his side.

"Can you make it home?" She asked.

"I don't think my wing is able to glide tonight."

"I'll make sure you'll get home safely." She started to climb the side of the building making sure Brooklyn didn't need any help. When they got to the top she looped his right arm over her shoulders. "Keep your right wing lax. We are going to use just three wings."

"Hope I don't weigh you down."

"Your not Broadway, or Goliath. Lex would have been easier though." She stretched out her wings. Brooklyn lifted his left wing. Together they leaped off the building.

_________________________________________________________________________

Felicia felt someone watch her as she filling the fuel tank. She looked up and noticed the glass eyes of Coldsteel. 

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"I have seen many humans before," He said. "but never one with blue hair."

"I dye it."

"Why?"

"So I don't look like the average human."

"You like to be unique?"

"Mundanity is monotony." She returned her focus back to the fuel. The both looked up as they heard the clinking of glass as Thailog set up his lab.

"He looks so much like my rookery brother."

"From what Jeremy told me he is the clone of Goliath."

"Clone, You will have to explain that to me one day." 

Five rapid knocks followed by three longer ones indicated Houston and Fang had returned. Coldsteel opened the garage door and let the two come in.

"Did you get him out?" Thailog asked.

"The cuckoo has flown the nest," Fang said

"Is that a code?" Coldsteel asked. Felicia laughed.

"We are going to have to show you the Jack Nicholson collection." She said before throwing her arms around Houston. He gave her a kiss before explaining.

"Castaway or Canmore has the supplies and the instructions. He'll get his demon."

"Good," Thailog smirked. "Houston its time for your upgrade."

"Excellent." The human male sat in the chair as Thailog strapped him in.

"Are those necessary?" Felicia asked. Her brown eyes were full of concern.

"He might experience some spasms." The clone explained before sticking the needle of an IV in Houston's arm.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So was anyone left in the room?" Frank asked as he and Lexington walked out to the parapets.

"Just Rayne and Vitabomb," Lex answered. "I told them the situation wasn't finalized yet then told them that no one was hurt."

"Except for Brooklyn."

"Yeah but I can't really explain our advanced healing now can I?"

"You got a point." They watched as Marle, using the medical tape, secured the gauze pad to Brooklyn's wing.

"Did you get both sides?" Lexington asked.

"She did," Brooklyn said. "You got that healing touch."

"Thanks," Marle said. "You sure your going to be fine this evening?"

"Concrete cure all. Thanks for the healing and diverting the bullet."

"If I attacked sooner I would have made sure you wouldn't have been shot at all." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not every battle promises painless results."

"We didn't battle, we just kicked the butts of three would be bank robbers." He pulled her close.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we're both alive."

"I guess you're right." She pressed her lips against the end of his beak earning sour expressions from both Frank and Lexington. "I still think you're a stud." His beak split into a wide grin as his body solidified into stone and pain gripped her body.

________________________________________________________________________

Owen stood waiting at the helicopter pad for Fox to return. Taking care of a toddler was no problem even if he did like to practice his leaned spells now and then. Taking care of both a toddler and an infant was enough to drive a man insane.

At last he could make out the distinct shape of a helicopter in the distance. As it came closer he began to hear the chup chup chup sounds of its rotating blades. He stood more nonchalantly as ever as the chopper landed. It's blades whipped up the hair causing the ends of his jacket to flutter. Always patient he stood watching the blades slow down and the doors to open.

Fox exited first before opening the passenger doors to let the newlyweds out. First Dominique who looked as fresh as a daisy with her hair loose and wearing a simple white blouse and a denim skirt. Then Matt wearing khakis and a flannel shirt exiting with the one suitcase and the one garment bag.

"Let me help you with your luggage Detective," Owen said as he reached for their suitcase.

"You don't have to do that," Matt said. "Your not my servant."

"If you insist," Owen stood back up. "I can help Mr. Xanatos prepare for his meeting with Miss Masterson.

"How was our son?" Dominique asked.

"Fox didn't tell you?"

"We slept most of the way over here."

"He sat up." A grin spread across Matt's face then faded.

"We missed it," The weregoyle said.

"Day or night?" Dominique asked

"Night," The answered made the green eyed woman smile.

"I do have bad news. Jeremy Houston has escaped from Rikers." Matt frowned and bared teeth and Dominique snarled. "There is more, Houston broke Fang and Thailog from the labyrinth. The others have tried to find them, but so far no luck."

"How did Houston escape?" Matt asked

"An unidentified woman and Coldsteel."

"My rookery brother?" Dominique asked. Owen nodded. She chewed her lip thoughtfully when a realization hit her. "I need to get to my corporation."

"We just got home," Her mate said.

"I know my love, but I have to make sure it's still there and throwing myself into work relaxes me. Tell Charlie I love him."

________________________________________________________________________

"Care for anything to drink Miss Masterson?" Xanatos asked from behind his desk. "Or can I call you Kitrina?"

"Actually I prefer Kitty," The woman seated in front of him said. "Do you have any soft drinks?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't want anything from the bar?"

"Do you have limes?"

"Yes I believe we do."

"This may sound silly but I really enjoy a clear soda like Sprite or Seven Up with a slice of lime and a few ice cubes."

"I've heard quirkier requests. Owen." His servant broke away from staring at Kitty and went to the bar to prepare her beverage.

Xanatos wondered why Owen was looking at her like that. He gave Masterson a look over. She didn't dress outrageous. She wore flat black shoes and nylons. Her skirt and vest were in a shade of pink that was dusty. No dusky rose, that was the color. After Fox went through all those patterns for deciding on what to paint the nursery some of them clicked. Blouse was a simple cream color. Kind of nice for someone who is representing a candy corporation.

Her physical features did look sugary. Hair that started as caramel in color at the roots and lightened to a sugary white at the ends reminded him of taffy that's being stretched. Her eyes were the exact shade of green as a green M&M's. Make that the kind with almonds in the way they were shaped. Her lips had that slight bee stung look that Jewel had and were painted bubblegum pink. She didn't have much jewelry. Just a pair of pink tear drop earrings and a thick silver bracelet.

If Xanatos was a single man he might have flirted with her. So that's it. Owen's captivated by her beauty.

"I have the papers that you need to sign," Kitty said as Owen placed her glass infront of her. The blond man stood back and resumed his gaze. "Now what kind of party is this for?"

"Small block party for my employees and their families and well as the underground homeless shelter."

"Underground homeless shelter?" She arched a beige brow. "Wait now I remember people living in abandoned subway tunnels, and you recently started a foundation that would help them." Xanatos smiled as he signed.

"I believe that this is all that is in order."

"All we have to do now is order the Oompa's to get going." Xanatos looked her in the eyes when she said that. Her expression did not offer a hint of humor and he was beginning to wonder if there really were such thing as Oompa Loompas.

"Gotcha!" She held up her hand, folded three of her fingers, stuck up her thumb and pointed.

"Ha ha ha," Xanatos laughed. "That was a good one."

"I tend to hold it for a little while." She placed the papers back into the envelope.

"Timing is the key to comedy."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again on the 31st Mr. Xanatos," She headed to the door and paused in front of Owen. "You know it wouldn't kill you if you smiled once in a while." Owen just stared. "You do know how to smile don't you?" His expression remained the same. She rolled her eyes and just walked past him giving Matt and his son a smile and a friendly nod on her way.

"Greetings Detective," Xanatos said. "I take it the honeymoon went well?"

"Mostly," Matt said as Charlie played with his nose. "Who was that?"

"That was Kitrina Masterson. She is the representative for the Pink Diamond candy corporation. They are providing the candy for the Halloween party. As well as the woman Owen has a crush on."

"Sir I must object to that," Owen seemed startled.

"Then why were you staring at her?"

"There was something strange about her."

"Strange things can cause wonderful relationships," Matt said. "Too bad your too little Charlie. Maybe next year."

"Where is your wife?" Xanatos asked.

"Once we heard Thailog had escaped she had to make sure the creep hadn't struck Nightstone."

_________________________________________________________________________

Mary Anne held the phone tight to her ear and tried not to sound frantic.

"Okay so it's not one of those major viruses that has been mentioned in the paper. Uh-huh. Well tell those short sleeved, pencil necked guys in tech support to get back from their coffee breaks and fix the problem!"

"It appears I'm rubbing off on you," Ms Destine approached her secretary.

"Mrs. Bluestone, I mean Ms Destine, I mean why are you back so early?"

"We just returned from our honeymoon. What is the situation."

"A small virus in the computers, all over the building." Dominique gritted her teeth when she heard the news and cursed Thailog under her breath. The phone rang and Mary Anne pounced on it. "Hello you have reached the offices of Dominique Bluestone~Destine. How may I help you?" Her expression changed. "Are you here?" Dominique took the phone from her hands.

"May I ask who's speaking?" The immortal asked. "Sevarius what the hell do you want? Something wrong with the labs? Fine I'm on my way." She handed Mary Anne the phone. "I'll be in the labs." She pinned on a brooch and handed Mary Anne a headset. "Keep on your toes."

_________________________________________________________________________

Dominique didn't know what to expect when she opened the doors to the labs. She saw the computers and the oversized screens as well as all the tables and chemicals. Her eyes strayed to where the phone was, well where it still is perched between Anton's ear and shoulder. The scientist's arms were strapped down to the chair he was sitting in.

"Sorry," Sevarius apologized. Sorry for what? Demona's instinct for survival kicked in her head sending diving for the floor a second before the non projectile could penetrate the wall where her head was. She rolled over and looked up to see who had fired.

"Always been cunning eh demon?" Holding the weapon that fired at her was the youngest hunter.

"Castaway," She bared her teeth.

"You will address me as Hunter. I won't forget what ye've doon. Ye've killed my father, nearly destroyed all of humanity. I will hunt you and the rest of your kind till the day that I die."

"Which might be today," She leaped for one of the desks avoiding the projectiles. Ignoring the pain in her abdomen as she belly flopped on the desk she reached for the button that called the security.

"Demon yew surprised me. I thought you be too smart to try to use a broken signal button."

"Oh but I am," She reached behind again and removed the extra fire extinguisher and dove for the floor missing being hit again.

"Always quick eh?" The hunter kept firing at her and she kept dodging.

"Do try not to make a mess," Sevarius pleaded.

"You're almost as bad as she is." 

His eyes did not leave his prey for a second. Despite her trying to keep away from him she was coming right at him. He aimed the gun at her chest and would have fired if she hadn't sent white foam spraying at his face. He pressed the trigger anyway not caring if he missed or not. She brought the extinguisher up under his weapon. The metallic clang was heard as his gun was forced out of his hands. Canmore wiped his eyes and saw the human face of the Demon before she brought down her weapon on his shoulder and kicked him in the groin.

The Hunter fell backwards on one of the tables that had not been destroyed landing on his backside. The shattering sound of glass followed by pain of sharp objects piercing his lower back and the damp feeling of liquid soaking into his clothes told him he had landed on a beaker that was full of something. Canmore didn't care about the pain or what was entering his blood vessels. All he cared about was killing the demon. He pulled out a spare gun.

"Yaaa!" He should have strapped Sevarius's legs down as well. The scientist had managed to scoot himself to another chair which he grabbed with his legs and kicked it at Castaway. The chair slammed into the former quarryman's hand causing him to release the gun.

"I can't let you live," He started to climb off the table but his shoulder was too sore. He glared at Demona, starring angrily into her green eyes. She had the look that made him wonder if she was deciding between slamming the extinguisher down on his head or simply just rip his mustache off.

Luckily for him she never got around to making that decision. The doors to the lab flew open as a large group of security officers exploded in and swarmed over Canmore. Bringing up the rear with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face was Mary Anne.

"Mary Anne how did I ever live without you?" Dominique asked.

"I don't know Ma'am," Mary Anne said. "Oh, what about Sevarius?"

"Yes what about me?" Sevarius asked.

"You two help the doctor out of his bindings," Dominique ordered. "The rest of you take the might hunter into holding, and see that he is well taken care off." She said the last part in a snide tone. "Mary Anne any news on the virus?"

"It's been cleared," Her secretary said.

"Go back upstairs to see if any files are lost." 

She waited until she was alone with Sevarius before she spoke to him.

"What was in that beaker?" She asked.

"That was the last remaining amount of the serum that causes the same metamorphosis you go through, in humans," Sevarius answered. "Now will you summon some of the janitorial staff to come down here and help me clean up?" He looked at his boss and noticed her clenched fists and gritted teeth. "Ms Destine?"

"Of all the humans he is the most unworthy to receive the gift that my mate and our son share."

"He despises gargoyles," The wheels in Anton's head spun. "As much as you used to hate humans. Remember how you reacted the first time you saw your human reflection?" Dominique's eyes widened and her body relaxed.

"He will become what he seeks to destroy." A low sound started deep in her throat. Sevarius thought she was choking at first but when her mouth opened it came out as a chuckle, then a normal guffaw, then a loud maniacal laugh.

_______________________________________________________________________

Marle entered the parapets wearing her new night outfit. She finally feels she has a purpose and that is designing gargoyle clothing. It felt good light and gentle to her flesh. Light pink halter top with pearly white spaghetti straps. Around her waist was a tan braided nylon belt. Her lavender skirt had slight pleats and ended just an inch above her knee. The only split was over where here tail will be.

She wanted to be outside for three reasons. The first reason was that Frank was being and even bigger ass than before. The second reason, she was sick of Demona's laughing. She tried to get a good explanation but all she could make out was something that death was too quick and making him suffer was perfect revenge. She asked who the him part was, but that set her off into more laughter. The third and most important reason was that she had to make sure Brooklyn had healed.

She watched the last rays of the sun go down and braced her self. She felt her hands and feet writhe and the bones inside snap and twist. Wings ripped out from her back making her wonder if her flesh was torn. Her face felt painful all over as her brow ridge formed and her ears lengthen.

Her eyes opened when it was over. In front of her Brooklyn shook off the last of his stone skin and stretched.

"Are you healed?" She asked.

"Yup, Like I said the good ole concrete cure all does the trick," Brooklyn showed her his wing The hole was no longer there. She flung her arms around him.

"I was worried."

"You shouldn't have been. Now let's get some food and resume our search."

_______________________________________________________________________

Dean leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table as he read his issue of Play Boy. He had many reasons to read this magazine, but the one most important to him was that it made the female nurses of Elumore uncomfortable and kept them at bay, and the less interaction with the nurses the better. He only had to deal with the male nurses and Elumore only had three. The hospital also had a handful of female security guards. They didn't give him too much lip, just the occasional glares. 

It did cause Lyra Sparks to start bringing her issues of Playgirl to work just to spite him, but Dean wasn't the most spiteable guy. He was pissed that their boss read them the riot act about allowing some punk enter with a gun and help break out Jon Canmore. Lyra gave him that look that told him "See I knew your magazine time will get us all in trouble someday."

Lyra was the one who stormed in on him with a frantic look on her face.

"Dean we have a situation," She yelled at him her flinty voice causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. "Grab your tranquilizer gun."

"What did big bad Bruno get away from medication time again?" He asked curtly at his magazine time being ruined.

"No it's Canmore. He's broken through his jacket."

"What? Even Bruno can't break out of one of those and Canmore is half his size."

"Just do it!"

"Sonofabitch," Dean said under breath and reached for his tranquilizer gun and a few darts. He was pretty sure Canmore just needed one. 

He followed Lyra to one of the padded rooms where they put Canmore once he was returned to Elumore. The man was raving and refused to take his pills so the shrinks had no choice but jacket him and throw him there.

He nearly shit his pants when he entered the room. Canmore could kick Bruno's ass by now. The man seemed bigger, mainly because of two freaking large green dragon like wings that had grown out of his back. That and because of the three toed taloned feet gave him a few inches. The remains of his straight jacket hung in tatters off his shoulders and arms. It looked like Canmore had gone full Bruce Banner on them. He would have been a more menacing figure if he wasn't backed in a corner shaking.

"I am not a demon!" Canmore cried and held up his arms over his head. Dean could make out two short spurs on each elbow. "I am a human being!" The security guard stared into the crazy man's black eyes that looked at him from under a short curved crest that ended in many spikes. It reminded Dean of a dinosaur, not triceratops but one of it's relatives. Styracosaurus, wasn't that it? The look in his eyes was pleading as if asking Dean to kill him.

Dean looked at the rest of security. They were too stunned to even move. He lifted his gun and shot the tranq into the transformed man's shoulder. Canmore crumpled to the ground crying.

"The demon did this," Lyra and other security guards closed in around Dean. "If you won't kill me-" Dr. Perez cut him off.

"No one is going to kill you Jon," He spoke in the smooth as glass assuring voice that he used with all his patients. "And we are not going to let you kill or hurt yourself, or anyone else."

"I won't hurt my fellow man. Just because I look like a gargoyle doesn't mean I'll act like one." His voice was slowing as the tranq was taking it's effect. "Find the demon, and make her cure me." His eyes closed but his sobbing continued. Perez held his lime green hand.

"We'll find the demon," The doctor said. "and we'll help you. You know that."

"Doctor?" Nurse Carol asked. "What should we do?"

"Keep him in this room and bind him."

"With another jacket?" Dean asked.

"No, chains. Strong ones, and put him on suicide watch." He stood back up. "Everyone else get back to work." He left the room. The others slowly backed out not removing their eyes off the transformed man.

Only one nurse remained. Her eyes that had the same color and warmth as a chocolate pop tart fresh from the toaster were not filled with fear, but sorrow. She bent down next to the hunter and reached down to close his mouth while he slept.

"Lorrie," Carol whispered. The young nurse stood back up. "C'mon get away from him."

_________________________________________________________________________

Houston couldn't stop looking in the mirror. He loved his new form despite the fact he still was very lean. He folded his large sharp triangular wings under his arms then unfurled them while wagging his multi barbed tail.

"Are you sure you're happy with this?" Felicia asked. He gazed at her face. Her features were sharp, high cheek bones, long narrow nose and pointed chin. Her eyes however were large and round.

"Very happy," He reached up to feel his V shape brow ridge. "Except for one thing."

"What is it?"

"Let me see your hands."

She held them up. Small with long thing fingers that ended in nails that were painted purple with light blue tips. He placed his dark purple hands over hers.

"You see?" Houston said. "I have five fingers."

"I don't know what to say," She said. "You still are pretty gargish to-" Something landed on the jet making a large thud. It was followed by three others.

"Felicia!" Thailog shouted. "We're under attack you'd better fly us to safety." The blue haired woman replaced Thailog behind the wheel.

"Uh-oh," Fang said. He and Coldsteel were staring out the window.

"What?" Houston asked. 

"Sister," The robot answered.

"Yeah," Fang nodded. " Your ex, The dick, Brooklyn and some babe." Thailog grabbed a gun.

"Coldsteel Back me up." He opened the window slightly and stuck the nose of the gun through the opening. He saw Brooklyn and Marle trying to tear out an engine. He fired.

"Marle watch out!" Brooklyn shouted as his eyes blazed. The second in command avoided the lazer fire as he helped Marle out of the way. "Help Matt." Brooklyn sank his claws into the metal of the top crawling his way to the front of the jet. Gripping with is foot talons he leaned over and smashed his fists against the glass.

"Jayzus!" Felicia shouted. "I have to make an emergency landing."

"Why?" Fang asked.

"So we can fight them on the ground. That way we would have gotten rid of them and my jet would still be able to fly us out of town."

"They are going down!" Brooklyn shouted. He spread his wings so that he could let the winds lift him gently away from the landing jet.

"Where are the heading?" Marle asked. Demona frowned.

"Near the Cloisters." She glanced at Brooklyn.

"That is in the past," He said. "But the present is that jet landing and we can effect the present." The four of them glided down.

The jet seemed quiet as the four of them landed. Too quiet.

"All right Marle you stick to the trees, Matt you and Demona split up and circle the ship to the front, " Brooklyn ordered. "I'll take the rear."

"Becareful," Marle told him.

"Stop worrying about me." Matt and Demona gave a knowing glance at each other. "What?"

"She likes you," the detective answered.

"What?"

"Trust me. I spent way too long in denial land." He took off. Brooklyn shook his head. Marle chose him over Frank? Why him? Demona chose Matt, Gloria chose Jerry, He thought Marle would choose Frank since they were both weregoyles, but then Elisa chose Goliath and they are two separate species.

He tried not to think about it as he made his way to the rear hatch, but the thought kept poking it's head through his mind. He heard the familiar click and whir of a fun about to fire and leapt avoiding being shot. As he landed he got a good look at the person who fired. She sat with her back against the opening one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. She held the gun in one hand and twirled her blue hair with the other.

"So your the infamous mystery woman," He said. "Do you have a name or can I just call you Blue?"

"I don't mind Blue," She said. "but if you must know my name its Felicia."

"So how did you get wrapped up in this?"

"Jeremy is my boyfriend."

"Oh, Are you aware that your boyfriend is a nut?"

"Are you aware the nut is behind you?" 

"Come on Blue that one is even older than me."

"But she's right," Houston said. Brooklyn turned around and saw a gargoyle that was even leaner than him and a deeper shade of purple than Goliath stand behind him aiming a gun at his head. Brooklyn sighed and raised his hands. "On your knees." Houston ordered. Brooklyn had no choice but to follow them. 

He heard the sound of three other bodies kneeling next to him. He turned his head saw Marle, Demona and Matt kneeling next to him. Behind them stood Fang and Coldsteel. Felicia got onto her feet and walked over to them and took her place behind Demona.

Thailog landed in front of them.

"Is everyone comfy?" Thailog asked.

"Holy shit he even sounds like Goliath!" Marle exclaimed. "Whoops."

"It's all right my dear," He smiled at her. "You may speak while you still can."

"Leave her alone Thailog," Brooklyn said. "You have no beef with her."

"But she is here, and that's what matters."

"We're going to kill them?" Fang asked. "I thought we were just going to knock them out."

"Fang don't be an idiot."

"You're the one who is an idiot," Matt said. 

"You shut up!"

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Demona asked.

"Of course not. We had some good times but your were just too independent."

"So you grew that harlot."

"Look who's talking you tried to grow a clan in human incubators." Both Matt and Marle's eyes lit up when they were called that.

"They will always be more gargoyle than you!"

"Oh yes, the detective is your new mate. Are forgetting something Demona? You're immortal he will grow old and die."

"That doesn't matter," Matt told him. "What matters is that we are together and that we have a healthy son."

"I can not kill them," The enchanted robot said. "Even if they did not have a hatchling I can not kill my sister."

"I don't want to kill them either," Fang said. "I respect Demona too much for that. After all we used to be cell mates."

"I guess I'll have to do it," Thailog said and raised his gun. 

Another gargoyle glided in from nowhere and collided into Thailog's arm taking his gun with it. A second mystery gargoyle snuck up from behind Houston and tripped him with his tail. The gun was pulled out of his hands. Demona took the opportunity to reach behind her and take Felicia's weapon the immortal spun around and aimed the gun at the woman.

"Broadway...Lexington?" Brooklyn asked as he leaped on top of Houston

"Frank... Jerry?" Matt added.

"None of the above," The voice belonged to Elisa, but it couldn't be. The figure stepped into the light.

"Harlot!" Demona snarled.

"Delilah?" Thailog asked. "but why?"

"You try to hurt Demona mama," The hybrid said. "And that is bad."

"Who's the other guy?" Marle asked. The other gargoyle took his place by Delilah.

He had the exact same brow ridge and wings of Goliath, but he wasn't Goliath. He was alabaster white with long thick brown hair. He wore a sky blue shirt with a black leather jacket. He did wear a loin cloth but it was over a pair of shorts that ended above the knee. Around his forehead was a leather head band.

Matt's jaw hung open. This new guy did have some of Goliath's features but his eyes, mouth, jaw, nose and cheeks were his.

"Who is he?" Fang asked.

"You made him," Thailog gasped. "Like I made you."

"Not like me," Delilah frowned at him. "He's smart, college level, but not like you. I made sure he knew some morals. I even used Bible. That is how I found his name."

"Samson?" Several people asked at once. The white gargoyle nodded.

"Now shall we have these treacherous villains apprehended?" Samson asked. He even sounded like Matt.

Demona was seeing red, literally. The gaul this bitch had for using some of her mate's DNA.

"When you scratched me," Matt was able to speak again. "You did it on purpose to get my blood."

"I'm sorry," The hybrid said. "But I was lonely and I had cravings."

Felicia got over her shock first and pulled out a smaller gun. She shot at the ground creating a smoke screen.

"Let's go!" She shouted and ran inside the ship followed by Houston, Coldsteel and Fang.

"Don't try to follow us again," Thailog said as he entered. The doors shut as the jet took off.

____________________________________________________________________________

The mutates and clones were shocked to see Samson.

"Delilah where did you take Matt's blood too?" Talon asked.

"Anton papa." Delilah answered. She kept staring at the ground and shifting her feet like a child who got caught breaking a vase.

"Delilah you shouldn't have done that," Talon lectured. "Sevarius is a dangerous man."

"Demona mama hired him." All eyes turned to the immortal.

"He has been developing some beneficial projects." She said. "I will reprimand and dock his pay."

"Are you sure your happy with her?" The panther mutate asked Matt.

"Perfectly."

"Delilah you are going to have to punished," Talon answered. "No sweets for a week, no TV for two weeks and your on kitchen duty for a month."

"That is a little harsh," Brooklyn said. "She just wanted a mate."

"What about Claw?" Matt asked. Claw waved his hands and shook his head. He pointed to a corner where a woman was singing to a group of children. From where they were standing they could see a slight swelling in her abdomen. "Oh, well congratulations from one father to another." He shook the tiger mutate's hand.

"I think I'm expecting too," Maggie said. "but its a little early."

"Back to the point," Talon said. "Delilah shouldn't have done what she did."

"I'm sorry," Samson spoke up. "I understand if you don't want me to live here."

"We want you to stay here," Talon said. "You can help teach the other clones," He pointed at Malibu and the others who were apologizing to Demona. Even Brentwood.

"You didn't hurt me little one," Demona pet his head. "You stayed with your clan like a good boy."

"It's almost dawn," Marle said.

"Guess I'm spending the day here," Brooklyn said

"Papa Brooklyn rest next to me please," Malibu asked.

"Fine," Brooklyn sat next to his clone. "Maybe tomorrow you can show me how well you can read." The other clones took their places. Samson sat next to Delilah.

"You don't have to be with me," Delilah said. "You should follow your heart."

"But my heart leads me to you," The white gargoyle said and kissed her. His mouth was still connected to her as they turned to stone.

"Get behind them," Talon ordered and stood behind Matt. Maggie stood behind Demona and Claw behind Marle. The mutates sent a light charge to the tree of them as they changed.

"Hey, it didn't hurt," Marle said. "What was that?"

"A light charge that triggers a large amount of endorphins to be made," Talon said.

"I'm going to take today off," Matt said while staring at Samson's stone form. "Working with Elisa might be a lil awkward."

________________________________________________________________________

"We will be leaving the city soon," Thailog smiled. "We will find a new home and form a clan of our own."

"With who?" Houston asked. 

"We will comb the planet looking for rogues who have strayed from their clans." He smiled as his body petrified.

"Yeah," Houston nodded but felt his feet numbing. He looked down to notice a stone shell form over his feet and creep up his legs. "Hey wait I'm supposed to be human at dawn! Thai-" He was frozen in mid shout.

________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue.

Nurse Lorrie carried the breakfast tray to the padded room Canmore was in. None of the other nurses wanted the job and were surprised when she volunteered. In truth she didn't know what to expect to find when she opened the door.to her amazement Jon Canmore was human again. He looked up when he heard her come in.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked. He nodded. "I brought breakfast. Cream of Wheat in your favorite flavor, orange slices and scrambled eggs." She sat next to him. "I guess I'm going to have to feed it to you since you're still in chains, but I'm sure we can have them removed."

"Don't" He said. "I might be like tThe Demons. I may transform again at sunset.. I'll change at night." She placed a spoon in his mouth.

"We'll find the cure, if they can't then _I will_."

"You; are a good person, can I have pills that will let me sleep through the whole night?"

"I'll see."

__

The End


End file.
